A Dragon's Apple
by Scootsabloom34
Summary: Spike has fallen in love with Applejack, short I know but my first fanfic so, hope you like it:)


** Sweet Apple Acres**

The sun was setting in Sweet Apple Acres, Big Macintosh and Applejack were finishing off bucking apples. Once they had finished they pulled the carts up to the farm ready to be sold the next day "Well Big Mac that sure was a hard-working day but we got through it, just like us apples always do." Applejack said to her brother, he just nodded as he doesn't really speak much. The to hard-working ponies was about to walk in to there beloved home when Applejack heard a familiar voice "hey there Applejack" that familiar voice was the green spiked dragon Spike,Applejack smiled as she saw her noble friend. Spike was just gazing into those emerald eyes, as he shook his head to hear a thick southern accent "Howdy sugarcube, was there something you needed? Aj questioned Spike, he turned his head to hide his blush even though Applejack saw this. "Uhmm n-oo just came to s-say.." He was cut off as he was stared at Applejack. That smile so pretty..Stop it spike she's your friend! Why am I feeling like this.. I-i thought I liked Rarity could.. no can't of.. have I fallen in love with Applejack? Spike thought to himself as he realized Aj was giving him a worried look "Sugarcube you okay, you seem a bit distracted, somethang bothering ya?" Spike didn't know what to say, if he lied would AJ know she isn't the element of honesty for nothing. "Y-yeah I'm fine I got to go help Twilight with some.. books yeah BOOKS see you later!" As the purple dragon ran off. Applejack looked confused she knew something was wrong with him but what? "I'll go see him tomorrow, I 'ave the day off why not?" As she walked into the barn smelling Granny Smith's famous Apple pie!

**I can read you like a book**

Spike rushed back to the library.. he was in love with Applejack, then he thought again why wouldn't he be in love with her, she's pretty, hard-working, dependable,kind, loving heart and so much more to say about her. He noticed Twilight giving him a smile "You're back early, did you see Applejack?" Spike smiled when he heard the sound of her name. "So you told her you liked her did you?" Spike looked at Twilight and blushed "H-how did you know, I liked Applejack I've only just realized myself?" Twilight grin "Oh Spike I can read you like a book, which I'm very good at as you know, I knew you like her when we first stepped foot in Ponyville. You said (trying to do a spike voice" How beautiful Rarity is, how you had a crush on her, (back to normal voice) yes spike a crush this is love and you never know Applejack could like you back" giving him a wink, Spike was speechless after that big speech, his tried to speak but nothing was coming out. Twilight just winked at him. Spike then spoke up "So you're saying Applejack could love me to? She just doesn't make it obvious?" Twilight nodded but she noticed the frown on his face."But Twilight what if she doesn't like me what if she likes that Trenderhoof guy or Caramel.." Twilight covered his mouth with her hoof "Now that isn't positive is it... if you want that mare you better go get her! But not now wait till the morning.. now go get some sleep tomorrow you going to go on a date with Applejack and I've got the perfect plan" Twilight smiled as Spike walked to bed "Night Twilight and thanks you really are a true friend"Spike said to Twilight "No problem Spike everyone deserves a special some pony.." she was cut off by the snoring of her number one wasn't long untill she drifted of to.

Morning in Ponyville

The sun was rising, as Applejack woke up her usual time 6:00am even though it was her day off she thought she still help a bit, she put her brown stentson hat on top of her head and headed over to the barn to feed the animals, after feeding she milked the cows, collected the chicken eggs, walked Winnona through the orchard. After that she plowed the fields planted seeds watered the plants, bucked 34 apple tree's, collected the Apples took them to the barn and by all that it was 8:15am, which meant wake up Applebloom, Big Mac and Granny Smith for breakfast. For breakfast Applejack had made Apples on toast, and pancakes with apple syrup. After that Aj took Applebloom to school, came back to Sweet Apple Acres washed up, help Big Mac sell some Apples and give Granny her medicine. By all that it was 11:06am she thought about yesterday, her little visit from Spike. So she went into town to look for him she ran into a hyped pink pony this was on of her friends Pinkie Pie "Oh my gosh Hi Applejack didn't see you there getting set for Fluttershy party tomorrow, you are coming aren't you because all her friends will be there and you included in one of Fluttershy friends so you have to be their or not all Fluttershy friends will be there and.." she was cut of when Applejack put an apple in her mouth "Don't worry partner I'll make sure A'hm there why in equestria would Ah miss a Pinkie Pie party they are just the best around!" Applejack said calmly smiling at Pinkie. In a whip of a second that apple was gone down Pinkie's throat as she spoke up for the last time "Oh can you make sure Rainbow Dash is still coming, haven't really had time to speak to her you know busy busy busy!" When Aj was about to answer Pinkie was gone, it didn't surprise her she seen some really weird stuff come from that pony, she wouldn't dare to see much more. She continued her search for spike until she ran into a purple unicorn this was her very talented friend Twilight "Howdy Twilight, haven't seen Spike 'ave you? He came to the farm yesterday and seemed a bit distracted?" Twilight smiled at the orange mare Applejack was just the pony she was looking for to do her 'plan'. "Yes I have seen him, he's at the libary doing some organising for me but he asked me to ask you if you weren't busy to meet him at the infrount of the barn at 7:30 and look nice" Twilight told Applejack, Aj had a confusion in her eyes "Dress nice? 7:30? Spike? Uhmm o-okay tell him I'll be there looks like Ah'm going have to see Rarity" she chuckled in confusion. As Applejack walked off Twilight turned around the corner to find Spike. "Spike did you hear that, you've got a date with Applejack. Spike hugged Twilight "So there's the easy bit now (gulp) now the hard bit the truth!" Twilight shook her head "Spike it be fine you'll see" She winked at him. Applejack was in Rarity boutique, it was a shock to see a tom boy like Aj herself in a dress shop Rarity seen Applejack she looked at her in confusion "Howdy Rar uhm this is a hard a question don't freak out or anything and no you ain't dreaming but (gulp) I need you to make me look fancy but in my style in other words I need a... dress" The amazement in Rarity eyes as she knew so many choices of fashion she could do for Applejack personality, she pulled out 3 dresses, one was similar to the one she wore to the Gala but it didn't have the same shoes, these shoes were laced to her front legs, the second one was a blue dress with apples on it had a nice line of golden ribbon and the shoes were blue and golden. And then there was the third one it was red with green designs on it, Rarity reminded herself that she designed for Applejack for the coronation of Princess Luna and Princess Celestia, but Applejack was having none of it, but now Applejack had started to have like in the dress so she picked the third one and Rarity had fittend her in it. She look ever so nice, "Applejack darling, don't suppose I could do something with your mane? I could make it go with your outfit" Rarity begged and did puppy eyes Applejack tried to say no but she finally gave in, she doesn't really do much with her mane maybe a comb or two but not like Rarity who washed it like 20 times a day. After all of it Rarity showed Applejack what she looked like, she was stunned "Wow Rarity you sure are a talented fashion easte, Thank you for this" Applejack thanked her friend "No problem darling it was my pleasure, oh yes this is what I meant to ask.. Why did you need such a fancy 'make over' going to a party or something?" questioned Rarity, "Well Spike came to my place yesterday and he seem a bit odd, I asked what was up he said nothing but I knew he was lying, so when he ran off I said Ah go see him in the morning and Ah ran into Twilight and Ah asked her is Spike where he was and she said something about a libary and she said that Spike wanted me to meet him at my place 7:30 and to dress nice? I don't know what for though?" Rarity gave Applejack a small smirk "Oh Applejack darling Spike has asked you on a date" Rarity explained, Applejack's eyes winded "But he likes you..wait a date I've never been on a date before! No wait why would Spike want a date with me?" Applejack had so many questions "Applejack be calm, it's obvious that he likes you, he's asked you out and he's asked you to dress nice, all you have to do is talk, and who knows you might like him to?" Rairty smiled. Applejack had a worry face but she thought to her self ah guess he is kinda a cute and it's not like ah haven't thought about it, maybe it could work out, or it could go terribly wrong.. Ah guess ah got to give it a try. "Thanks Rarity you're a great friend" She smiled as she realized it was 6:30 "Oh gotta a run, don't wanna be late, see you Rarity thanks for everything" She ran out the door as Rarity shouted "Have fun on your date!". Applejack ran as fast as she could without trying to wreck her dress. When she got back it was 6:55 she till had a little time so she went to tell Granny and Big Mac where she was going. Spike was in the Library looking nervous "Twilight you sure she coming?" Twilight smiling at her assistance "Spike I cross my heart hope to fly stick a cup-cake in my eye that Applejack is definitely coming tonight, you better hurry she think I was lying if you don't turn up on time" She winked at Spike. "Good luck" she shouted as Spike ran through the door.

**The Big Date**

So Applejack was waiting by the window for spike it was 7:29 "Spike should be 'ere any minute now" Applejack said to her family. As she turned back to the window she seen Spike coming down the path, Applejack didn't want Big Mac to see him because he didn't fully aprove it, she had to give him a big lecture about her being a grown mare now and big enough to make her own decisions. Before Spike could knock Applejack opended the door which caused Spike's mouth to drop, Applejack was shoving Spike "Come on if Big Mac see's ya he'll give ya a big lecture about lookin afta me and believe me when ah say ya don't want that!" Applejack told Spike so the both of them hurried out of the farm site. "Applejack you look beautiful!" Spike commented on her look this caused Applejack to blush, "Y'all don't look to bad ya self" She winked at Spike "So where we going? No where fancy ah hope not used to the (put's accent like Rarity) Well of course darling" This caused them both to laugh, "Nope not fancy at all really just a romanti...picnic in the secret meadow" Spike said. They walked to the meadow it had all been decorated "Hope you like it Aj, I decorated it myself" Spike told her as Applejack eyes were stunned the scenery was amazing, you could see all of Ponyville the sunset was delightful it was perfect. "Spike you put all this effort in.. for me?" Applejack asked, "Well yeah Applejack, everypony has to have something nice once in the while." Spike said as Applejack threw her arms around him "nopony has ever done something so nice for me thankyou Spike ah really do love it"They sat down they ate drank laughed played raced talked. It was the perfect night. They watch the sun set go down together Spike spoke up "Aj, there's something I need to t-tell you, I've kinda liked you for a while now and I understand if you don't like me back or don't want to be friends no more, since it'll be awkward and that" Applejack smiled "Oh Spike, no matter what ah still be your friend, and well ah kinda like you to" Applejack said while blushing, there was not more said as the to just watched the sun go down and Princess Luna's moon. The two lovers just laid there, Spike moving Applejack onto his shoulder. "Aj, I-Ilove you" "I love you to sugarcube." It had been the best night ever, one they will never forget. Spike walked Applejack home she said "Thanks for a good night Spike" and gave him a peck on the cheek, this caused Spike to blush "No thank you Applejack" Aj was walking off until Spike ran up to her and kissed her on her lips, she returned the favor. They looked into each others eyes, Applejack broke this "By lover boy" She chuckled as she said this a couple of years ago when he was fantasizing about Rarity. As she walked into the barn.. Spike was the happiest dragon in the world, he had her girl Applejack!

**THE END!**


End file.
